


Tony took Steve’s “Bucky Rubber Ducky!” (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel fan art [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Censored Nudity, Crack, Fanart, Gen, Humour, NSFW, Rubber Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: … it is probably not going to end well.





	Tony took Steve’s “Bucky Rubber Ducky!” (!Art)




End file.
